narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
On The Fields Of Glory
A haze filled the sky as the sun rose to signal the start of a new day. Team 4 of Getsugakure - consisting of Van Kamijo, Shori Koshaku, Kaori Misaka, and their leader Hotaru Koshaku - were out for their first official mission outside of the borders of the Land of the Moon. On the boat they spot the coast of a new land as they all began to become excited. Stretching his legs as he slung the sheath of his sword over his shoulder Van turned to the rest of his group "Whew! That was the longest trip in the world it seems. Where are we anyway?" Shori hit Van's side "Mom..er....Koshaku-sensei is still asleep it would be best not mess with her. You know how she gets when we interrupt her naps." He suddenly felt a cold stare coming from behind him Standing up and walking toward the two Hotaru cracked her fists "How does WHO get exactly? Because I know you wouldn't be talking about me!?" She smiled swiftly as she pushed the two boys into the water "Kaori, dock the boat, these two can swim the rest of the way." "Yes ma'am!" Kaori managed to peep out in fear. Team One of Kokorogakure consisting of Asanuma Kinnojo, Date Fumi, Komiya Kizoku, and their leader Yamhata Eitoku were out for some training. "Hey Asanuma-kun let's spar!" Komiya shouted at his best friend. Asanuma turned his head to look at Komiya, a big grin forming on his face. "Alright let's go!" Komiya exclaimed. Asanuma then young boy put out a pair of gauntlets and put them on over his hands. Komiya grabbed for a bag, pulling out what appeared to be a bow. The two then stood a few feet away from one another, beginning to fight. Meanwhile Date and Yamhata were sitting not too far away, observing the boy's spar. As they sat Date took notice of a boat out in the water nearby. "Master Yamhata look over there, looks like foreign ninja!" Date pointed out in alarm. Yamhata, who was busy meditating then perked up in interest. "Foreign ninja?" Yamhata asked rhetorically. Kokorogakure didn't have many enemies outside of it's borders so he wasn't too worried but still he couldn't help but be on a edge a bit. Walking ashore Hotaru waited with Kaori for her two students. "Hurry it up you two so I can explain the mission." Drenched and covered in weeds Van and Shori looked around. Van smiled as he put a fish down his friend's pants, watching him dance around before they both went up to therest of their team. "Ok we're here. So What's the mission sensei?" "Just wait Van, she's getting to it." Kaori hissed. Hotaru smiled as she looked at her students "Well this mission revolves around us just exploring this land, taking in what we can, colecting data, and finding potential allies for our village." "Chakra Shot!" Asanuma shouted right before unleashing a raw blast of unconcentrated chakra towards Komiya. Quickly Komiya rolled out of the way of the technique. "Look out!" Asanuma called out to the foreign shinobi who had arrived on the shore. "That boy has done it again...." Yamhata trailed off, slapping his forehead. "What can you expect," Date added on. "He has to use those gloves to control his chakra." "Hm?" Drawing her nodachi, Hotaru quickly sliced the blast in two "Oh? That actually had some force behind it." Turning to her team she readied herself "I think we have some hostiles. Get ready!" Van laughed as walked forward. "Now now sensei. If they were enemies, why would they tell us to watch out?" looking back to the group of unknowns Van shouted out "OI!!!! What was that just now!?" "That was a Chakra Shot!" Asanuma called out to the foreigners. Yamhata watched the new arrivals for a few more moments before deciding to speak himself. "Hold it!" Yamhata suddenly shouted, standing up to his feet. "We are shinobi from Kokorogakure, the Village Hidden Among the Heart and you...you must be from somewhere afar." Van smiled as he began, "I am Van Kamijo. And we are from buhnuuhuh---" Before he could finish, Kaori quickly covered his mouth. Whispering into Van's ear as she kept both eyes focused on the strangers Kaori spoke, "Cool it Van, we don't know anything about these people. Don't go giving away to much information. Ok?" Breaking free of her grip, Van watched as Hotaru stepped foward. "We are from Getsugakure, The Village Hidden Under The Moon. We are here on a mission. Please do not interfere."